Unspoken
by SlickNickShady
Summary: Three Words, Two Souls, Forever.


**Author's Note**: I need to give a big thank you to CraftyNotepad. CraftyNotepad was kind enough to edit this story for me.

Unspoken

The last two weeks had been a whirlwind for Phil Diffy. Since the Diffys had  
decided to stay in the 21st century, things really couldn't have been better.  
Phil was with the girl of his dreams, Keely Teslow, the one he was going to  
spend the rest of his life with, the one he loved. Phil knew deep down she  
felt the same way, but it didn't make these thoughts any easier to address.  
They were sixteen years old and if he said "I Love You" to Keely now, would it  
be perceived as moving to fast?

These last few weeks, to all concerned, both of them had made an easy  
transition from "friends" to boyfriend and girlfriend. Everybody complimented  
the pair on being the hottest couple at H. G. Wells Jr/Sr High. Keely and he  
would just say "thank you" and then Keely would turn all red. Phil, in turn,  
would tell Keely she was so adorable when she blushed, and then they would share a  
kiss before again heading off to their destination.

Mr. and Mrs. Teslow couldn't be happier for Phil and their daughter. Keely's  
parents, like everybody else, couldn't figure out what took Phil and Keely so  
long to become a couple. Of course, the standard answer the young lovers  
offered to everyone not immediate family was a simple "it was complicated."  
Keely's mom and dad now knew the Diffys' secret, and, after a little  
explanation, the Teslows were perfectly fine with it. That came as a shock to  
Lloyd.

As Phil waited in the backyard near the hammock for Keely, these were the  
thoughts that crossed his mind. Meanwhile, Keely was on her way over. She was  
still on Cloud Nine over her newfound status with Phil. After the Diffys came  
back for Curtis they realized they had to stay here in the 21st Century.  
Lloyd and Barb explained that they couldn't do this to Phil. They didn't buy  
the front he put up. The truth is, Phil never wanted to leave, but he couldn't  
ask them to make that sacrifice. Keely had never seen Phil happier other than  
right after they shared their first kiss and he headed back to the time machine  
earlier that day. He gave Barb and Lloyd a huge hug as Kelly was shrieking with  
happiness. Phil and Keely then shared a huge kiss. It had been too long. Well, only  
a few hours, but still.

The two weeks since have been the best weeks Keely had ever experienced. Phil  
and Keely were the talk of Pickford. Well, at least at H. G. Wells Jr/Sr High.  
Keely didn't mind even though it was sort of embarrassing being fawned over by  
the entire school when it was painfully obviously hers and Phil were voted  
cutest couple by these same peers.

It was obvious to Keely that she and Phil both loved each other equally and  
unconditionally. Phil was the type who always wanted everything to be perfect  
especially when it came to her. It was sweet and adorable even though it was  
unnecessary. Phil didn't take her for granted. Even though it was obvious how  
deeply she loved him. He has given her flowers, candy, and various other things  
everyday since they officially became a couple, gone steady, or whatever you  
want to call it.

Keely arrived to Diffys' and was led by Mrs. Diffy to the backyard. "You two  
have fun," Barb said with her trademark smile and a hand over her heart.

"Hey," Keely said with a smile. Phil then gave Keely a sweet and sensual kiss.  
"Wow!" Keely said with a blush.

"I love you, Keely. I always have." Phil said.

Keely just smiled with a short pause that seemed like an eternity to  
Phil, before responding, "I know you have Phil. I have always loved you as well."

Phil then gave a small sigh of relief. It was obvious their love didn't need to be spoken to be official. It was written all over their faces.

Always emotional, Mr. Hackett looked on from his yard with a tear rolling down his cheek. Pim was looking on from her bedroom window with a small smile she was trying to prevent from escaping, and Lloyd and Barb? They were looking on from the window with their arms around each other. The Diffys were home.

"Let's go inside, Keel," Phil said as he put his arm around her and led her inside.  
"It's the first Saturday game night since we have been a couple. Lloyd and  
Curtis will be team partners; Barb & Pim will be another." Keely smiled and Phil added, "We, of course, will be a team."

With a smile. Keely added "We make a great team," before they share a final kiss as the back door shut.


End file.
